


Apocalypse Wolf Redux

by rei_c



Series: Mashups and Crossovers [14]
Category: Apocalypse Now (1979), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Assassination Plot(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Magic Reveal, Racist Language, Soldiers, Suicidal Thoughts, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Stiles gets called back from R&R by MACV. The assignment they give him doesn't sit right with him -- but life, right now, doesn't exactly sit right with him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Hale Pack
Series: Mashups and Crossovers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Apocalypse Wolf Redux

Stiles looks down at the folder but doesn't open it. Instead, he looks back up, glances around at the other three men around the table. 

He knows why they chose him. Even apart from his specific range of talents, he knows why they chose him. Peter, shot down during the first month of his deployment -- werewolf reflexes don't mean much when faced with Russian surface-to-air missiles -- and the pack bond breaking in a brilliant flare that left everyone bonded to him in the hospital for two weeks. Cora, disappearing from the embassy during a VC raid, her pack bond lingering in misery for seventy-two hours before slowly dissipating into a nothingness so all-encompassing that Stiles almost didn't wake up. Then Derek, officially labelled as MIA but no one looking for him, not when Stiles went nearly feral with the loss of his last pack bond. 

Stiles is packless, bondless, and has no wish to die but no particular wish to live, either. 

Still, there's enough of him left, somewhere under the madness held back by the thinnest wall of magic, to point out, "You're asking me to take a PBR up the Nùng into Cambodia to kill one of our own. Cambodia's not part of the war. And, honestly, _sirs_ , you've put a lot of time and money into making me very good at murdering people. You could be sending me after someone important but you want me wasting time going after one of my _brothers_?"

"Colonel Deucalion has," the lieutenant sitting across from Stiles says, "to put it bluntly, fucking lost it. Half of his pack has died and we have reason to believe he killed the other half himself. We disassociated ourselves from him the moment he went rogue and started collecting other alphas."

"Fine," Stiles says, "but Cambodia?"

The other men look at each other. "Officially, this mission does not exist. Do you understand, Captain Stilinski?"

On his own, then -- apart from the PBR crew, anyway. Stiles can try and ditch them as early as possible, keep them out of the chaotic mess this will no doubt devolve into. That should work. 

"You think he'll let me get close enough to kill him?" Stiles asks. 

The guy in civilian clothes winces at Stiles' bluntness. "To terminate," he says, correcting Stiles' terminology. Stiles shrugs in acceptance -- it's the same thing, either way. The agent looks at the other two, then back to Stiles. "We've sent others," he admits. "If they're connected to a pack, they're allowed close enough to be convinced to join." He nods at the folder. Stiles flips it open, sees Deucalion's picture, big and bright, pinned to the right side. On the left, there's a picture of a smiling Green Beret. "Scott McCall. Beta wolf with an impeccable service record. He joined Deucalion. Intelligence says that he recently led a mission against a unit of NVA coming down the Ho Chi Minh trail. Massacred them all and went back to Deucalion's base in Nu Mung Ba carrying their skulls. From what we know of McCall, that's wildly out of character."

Stiles purses his lips, says, thoughtfully, "Which means you think Deucalion's dangerous beyond setting up a base in Cambodia and creating a new playing field to take out the enemy. He's convincing. Believable. That or abusing pack bonds to tie people to him. You think I won't join him like McCall did?"

"We sent McCall to try and bring Deucalion home," the colonel says. "That is not within your mission parameters."

The lieutenant leans forward. "Deucalion is out there operating without any decent restraint, totally beyond the pale of any acceptable conduct. Your mission is to terminate his command, Captain. With extreme prejudice." 

The man not in uniform, the one Stiles pegged for CIA as soon as he fucking saw him, leans forward and offers Stiles a cigarette. With a snort, Stiles takes the cigarette, grabs the folder, and stands up, tucking the cigarette behind one ear, before the lieutenant can even make a move for the lighter lying on the table. Stiles heads for the door but pauses halfway there. "I'll stop at the Argent plantation on my way up the river," he says. "I'll send word when I reach them. Any message you want me to pass along?" 

Silence is his only answer. Stiles hadn't expected anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> (Peter is a POW in a coma, Cora's bond is being suppressed by magic, and Derek broke the bond himself to keep Stiles from feeling his pain when he's captured.)


End file.
